Excitement 247
by Tensaiga
Summary: Ash and comp. were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests. Will Ash and Misty EVER get time alone to confess? AAMistyL
1. Why Do They Always Come?

**Chapter 1: **Why do they always come?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon people!

**AGES:**

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. (Flame Badge) They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests will Ash and Misty ever be able to have a peaceful day alone? AAML

**Author's Note: EXCITEMENT 24/7 is back! **I don't care if you people don't like the way my story is going. This is the 3rd time I'm putting it up because someone doesn't like it. Well if they would actually tell me the problem them I could fix it couldn't I? So if you have a problem don't kill the story just tell me and I'll fix it!

* * *

Our heroes just trudged along the hard forest floor. Trees surrounded them on both sides. Their only way of exit was a map. Ash had just gotten his flame badge. It was a badge shaped like a flame with an orange flame inside, and an even smaller yellow flame. 

It was a hard battle but he won it in the end. Ash was so proud that he decided to use the map today instead of Brock. So they traveled for half the day with Ash leading them. Brock and Misty had yet to complain, but their patience was wearing thin.

All I can say is that the sun was shining on our group. Over the years they had grown up. Now Ash was 14, and so was Misty. Still Brock on the other hand was 16 being the oldest of the group. It had been four whole years since Ash started his journey and it felt good.

Even though the group loved to sleep under the starry sky Misty was excited to get a nice comfy bed to sleep on, even if it was one at the pokemon center, it was better then nothing. Brock couldn't wait because of all the girls that he would meet! Like I said it was a good day… until now…

"Ash Ketchum, you got us lost again!" shouted Misty.

"No I just don't know where we are." Protested Ash bluntly.

"Admit it we're lost!" argued Misty.

"Are not!" answered Ash.

"Are too!" hollered Misty.

"Are not!" yelled Ash.

"Are too!" pointed out Misty.

"Are not!" said Ash pointing to his head.

"Are too!" huffed Misty.

"Are not!" started Ash again.

"Are too!" answered Misty.

Are...

"Ahhhh." Shouted Pikachu bringing the argument to close.

Both of the trainers looked at the angered Pikachu. There were little sparks coming out of the red circles on its cheek. Then again Pikachu refused to shock them because Togepi might have gotten hurt. He couldn't let that happen. They were like bother and sister. Pikachu was the brother while Togepi was the little sister. (A/N: I wanted to switch the genders around!) If Togepi got hurt then he couldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Go ahead pikachu, togepi's with me." Assured Brock while Pikachu got read to shock them.

"Wait..." warned Misty, but Pikachu was not in the mood.

"Pikachu..." Ash started to say.

Before either of them could actually finish a sentence Ash and Misty were electrocuted by pikachu's thunderbolt. Smoke evaporated from them as they let out a breath from the shock. Brock just stood and stared at them. All of a sudden out of nowhere voice started laughing. At first they were unsure of who the people were but once the people started talking they brushed it of.

HAHAHA

Prepare for trouble

And make that double

To protect the world from electrocution

To provide rubber gloves to our nation

Take pikachu then we'll leave

We'll extend our trap and flee

JESSIE!

JAMES!

Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light

Surrender now or prepare to fight

That's...

WOBEFETTE

Stop taking my cue stupid

"How many times have I told you to stay in your pokeball! Return!" yelled Jessie pulling out her pokeball and returning the pokemon.

When Team Rocket looked over Ash, Misty, and Brock were playing gold fish. They sat there wondering who would win. They didn't even have a clue. After so many years of having to battle each other knowing they would eventually win, Team Rocket was no threat to them and wanted it that way. They weren't ever paying attention to what Team Rocket was doing.

"So Brock do you have any 2's?" asked Ash.

"Yeah here you go." Handed over Brock.

"Hey Ash do you have any 5's?" questioned Misty.

"Goldfish..." murmured Ash.

"Hey we're here to steal your pokemon twerp." Yelled Jessie getting impatient.

"Pikachu thunderbolt them." Ordered Ash without looking up from his cards.

"Sure, it'll be my pleasure." Said Pikachu. (A/N: In my story pikachu can talk! It's my story!)

Pikachu charged up for the shock and let it lose. It hit team rocket directly head on as they over charge sent them up into the air. "It looks like Team Rocket is blasting of again...WOBBAFETT (sp?)" shouted Team Rocket as they went catapulting into the sky ending with a twinkle before completely disappearing.

"Ash hellllppppp..." came a cry.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Getting To Ruby Town

**Chapter 2: **Getting To Ruby Town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon people!

**AGES:**

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. (Flame Badge) They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests will Ash and Misty ever be able to have a peaceful day alone? AAML

**Author's Note: **Um I guess review and stuff. I finally got the nerve to actually make it better and longer. Then again this fucked up excuse for Microsoft Word has all the margins screwed! It is so frustrating! So yeah…

* * *

LAST TIME: Pikachu charged up for the shock and let it lose. It hit team rocket directly head on as they over charge sent them up into the air. "It looks like Team Rocket is blasting of again...WOBBAFETT (sp?)" shouted Team Rocket as they went catapulting into the sky ending with a twinkle before completely disappearing.

"Ash hellllppppp..." came a cry.

* * *

**GETTING TO RUBY TOWN**

"Ash heeelllppp!" scremed Misty.

"What is it Misty?" asked Ash.

"That..." Misty said pointing.

"Misty it's just a caterpie..." said an annoyed Ash.

"Get it away, get it away now!" yelled Misty.

"Fine! Pikachu, give it the smallest thunder spark ever existed." Ash said making his fingers part 1 centimeter.

"Uhh Sure!" said Pikachu sweatdropping.

Pikachu gave ut the smallest spark and the carterpie was out. It just lay there with X's in it's eyes! Pikachu and Ash silently laughed at Misty's fear of bugs. They were just bugs they couldn't even hurt you except for bugs like beedrills.

"Happy Misty?" sighed Ash.

"Yea..." Misty quietly replied.

"Go wash up guys dinner's almost ready." Ordered Brock taking out some dishes.

Ash and Misty both looked over at him. "Okay!" they both replied.

Misty walked to the river and Ash waited. Soon after he got bored so he followed Misty to the lake. He hid behind a bush and saw what would change his life. Misty was talking of her clothes into just a bra and underwear.

She then took those of and was nude. Ash couldn't help but stare at how much Misty had grown. How much she had filled out. Since she put on the tomboy act, he hadn't noticed. He always thought of her as plain old Misty.

"Holy crap!" whispered Ash as his eyes grew.

Ash could feel his face getting warmer, and still the heat kept rising. He could feel his face getting red. Ash decided to listen to her and heard a song. Misty always knew how to sing very well.

I look up at the sky

With stars that twinkle bright

I swear the moon was smiling at me

Still I love you i'll tell you why

I look over to my friends

There's two of them i'm sure

One is old Brock, and the other is my beloved Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town

So tell me oh tell me why

I...

Misty heard a rustle and quickly put on her clothes. She went to the bush, but no one was there so she just went back to camp. Still she couldn't help but wonder who she heard in the bushes. It was edging in her brain.

"Why so tired Ash?" asked Misty suspiciously.

"Went to catch some pokemon. My stomach started growling so I ran to get food..." he stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"Predicable Ash!" smiled Misty.

"Food's ready!" hollered Brock.

Both Ash and Misty looked over at him. "Okay!"

They come over to the food and start eating! After they we're done, they went to bed. The next day they would finally entered Ruby Town.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(PPL TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING) **Wow I was looking through my folder on the computer for my stories and was like OMG I should totally finish all these stories. Also since I have like 2 hours before I go out with friends, then why not spent that time working on stories? This is like a really old story… This was actually my first story and it was doing SOO well till someone reported it for abuse? Wtf? So guys I will say this… if you find something wrong tell me. I will do it the moment I read that review that says to fix whatever it is. Okay? **

**Dude omg you know what I hate. I hate it when people talking with me about other people and then those people are behind them. Like my friend was talking about this girl with me and then when I was like aidjiajsdioajiojodsai then she's like oh.. by the way she's behind me! I was like OO omfgggg!**


	3. Who Is That?

**Chapter 3: **Who Is That?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon people!

**AGES:**

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. (Flame Badge) They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests will Ash and Misty ever be able to have a peaceful day alone? AAML

**Author's Note: **Chapter three woo hoo… ahahahah yay…

LAST TIME:

"Went to catch some pokemon. My stomach started growling so I ran to get food..." he stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"Predicable Ash!" smiled Misty.

"Food's ready!" hollered Brock.

Both Ash and Misty looked over at him. "Okay!"

They come over to the food and start eating! After they we're done, they went to bed. The next day they would finally entered Ruby Town.

* * *

**WHO IS THAT?**

Brock, Misty, and Ash had just entered Ruby Town. "Ahhhhh!" they heard a yell.

Ash being the first one to process the information looked over to Brock. "Did you hear something Brock?" asked Ash looking around.

Brock then too looked around looking for the source of the noise. "It looks like…"Trailed of Brock.

As Brock looked further, he saw a lot of heads in a giant cloud heading towards them. "Do you see anything Brock?" asked Misty.

Brock looked on a bit harder and smiled at what he saw. It wasn't even a small smile, but a big one, filled with joy and happiness. "Yes, yes, I do!" he happily cheered.

"Well what is it?" asked Misty.

"Girls!" Brock yelled.

Before anyone could say anything, Brock ran after the girls. There seemed to be 50 girls, who were chasing one guy through the streets of Ruby town. They all ran into a dark alley and disappeared from both Ash, and Misty's view.

"He is so embarrassing; let's go get him!" Ash sadly nodded.

"Yeah! You actually though of something right!" Misty sarcastically replied.

Ash glared at Misty before both went running towards the dark alley looking for their dear friend Brock. When they entered Ash yelled trying to get the mob and Brock to stop. "Hold it…"

The mob didn't listen at all and ran all over Ash. By the time Misty ran over with Togepi, there were about 50 foot prints on his face, since Brock ran around him luckily. "Hey you guys!" said a figure in the shadows.

"Huh us?" asked Misty pointing to both her and Ash.

He didn't nod but continued to talk. "Thanks for saving me!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other. "Who are you?" asked Ash.

The guy looked and realized that he hadn't introduced himself. Laughing a little he looked back at Ash and Misty. "I'm Chris the famous singer and actor!"

"Your point being?" asked Ash not really caring that he was famous.

"Stupid Ash, don't you think girl would follow a rich guy? Huh? Ever use that part of your brain?" yelled Misty as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do actually!" He yelled back.

"Do not!" hollered Misty.

"Do too!" yelled Ash.

"Do not!" pointed out Misty.

"Do too!" said Ash pointing to his head.

"Do not!" huffed Misty.

"Do too!" started Ash again.

"Do not!" answered Misty.

Chris just stared at the two and felt a slight headache come on. He didn't know why they were acting like such children. "Why don't we continue this later? You know be fore the mob gets you too!" he told them.

"You know with you guys arguing how are we going to find Brock?" asked Pikachu.

Before either of them could say anything Pikachu electrocuted them leaving them with smoke rising from their bodies. "You know your 3rd friend, is probably at my apartment with the rest of the crew!" Chris replied as he started walking.

"Let's go!" nodded Ash and Misty in unison.

Everyone walked over to the apartment and snuck through the back. They called the police and the area was cleared out. After who know when Brock showed up. He was smiling so widely it looked like a giant smile on a neck. "Hey guys you wouldn't believe it!" he laughed.

"What Brock?" asked Misty cleaning her Togepi.

"Yeah what?" Ash asked.

"I got a date!" he yelled.

Both were so shocked that they were speechless. This was too much news for them. Brock got a girlfriend. They both fainted. Misty fell on the couch and Ash fell onto the floor. Brock freaked out and put water cloths on their foreheads. "What happened?" asked Ash being the first to wake up.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Misty being the second to wake up.

"You two fainted because your friend got a girlfriend. Is it really that impossible?" he asked stating the obvious.

"YES!!!" Both Ash and Misty yelled.

They went over and saw Brock sleeping. In his hand were a picture and a phone number. (A/N: I don't know why he needs a picture. He just had one.) Misty and Ash went over and saw the picture. "What?" asked Misty looking at the picture a little closer.

"How?" asked Ash looking at i.

"This isn't happening!" they replied in unison.

The girl was pretty, but it was who the girl was that was shocking. It was a picture of Melody from the Orange Islands. When Brock woke up he told everyone he was going out with his girlfriend. He never mentioned who it was. Then Chris came over. "Um Ash, Misty I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor?" he asked them.

"Sure, Ash and I are willing to help." Misty replied for both her and Ash.

"Great see my partner Linda, kind of ran away. I know this is crazy, but could you fill in for her?" he worringly replied.

"Sure!" Misty agreed wanting to do a show since the last time she did one was at Cerelean Gym.

"You do that Misty?" asked Chris.

"What am I filling in for?" Misty asked Chris.

"Romeo and Juliet. You're going to be Juliet." Smirked Chris childishly.

"WHAT?!?! How can you pick Misty? Ahhhh!" screamed Ash.

"Is someone jealous?" asked Misty with a playful smirk of her own.

"No as long as I'm not Romeo!" objected Ash.

"Don't worry Ash I'm Romeo, you're a towns person." Assured Chris.

Everyone quieted down, and they split up. Later on Misty and Chris went for rehearsal, while Ash stayed back at the apartment with Pikachu. "I wanna be Romeo. I want to be!" Ash grumbled.

"Then why don't you ask?" Asked Pikachu stating the obvious.

"Then Misty's gonna think I like her." Ash contradicted.

"Don't you?" Pikachu said stating the obvious again.

"Yes! No! Uhh… maybe?" Ash replied arguing with himself.

"You humans are so confusing!" Pikachu sighed.

I'm going to be Romeo, or at least the star of the play. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I'll be. It's not that I'm going… Look a shooting star. I wish…

TO BE CONTINUED…

What did Ash wish for?

Will he become the star?

What happens next?

Find out!

**AHH so dude's omg I can't believe it's been like 2 yrs since I updated. Well not 2 yrs but close enough. I am so disappointed in myself. Like today I got this review and then it said that I should update and I was like OMG I HAVE TIME RIGHT NOW I SHOULD DO IT!**

**Life's been hectic really. High school in general is hectic. I mean well hmm.. teen years are just crazy in general because of the raging hormone's and everything. Haha. I got myself an awesome boyfriend. He's so nice and he loves to just make me happy. He's such a sweetheart.**


	4. The Team That Never Stops

**Chapter 4: **The Team That Never Stops

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon people!

**AGES:**

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. (Flame Badge) They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests will Ash and Misty ever be able to have a peaceful day alone? AAML

**Author's Note: **Wow so I was editing this again and I realized how I always wrote the story during 3° which was my computer class because the teacher liked me so much that he didn't care what I did. Lol.

* * *

LAST TIME:

"Then Misty's gonna think I like her." Ash contradicted.

"Don't you?" Pikachu said stating the obvious again.

"Yes! No! Uhh… maybe?" Ash replied arguing with himself.

"You humans are so confusing!" Pikachu sighed.

I'm going to be Romeo, or at least the star of the play. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I'll be. It's not that I'm going… Look a shooting star. I wish…

* * *

**THE TEAM THAT NEVER STOPS!**

Misty, and Chris were both at the rehersal area. Ash had decided to see what Misty was practicing, just to get some feeling about what Misty had to do. (A/N: He was really bored, I mean I would be too! --")

"Why did Linda run away?" Misty asked Chris.

"She wanted a better dress, and a longer kissing scene. I told her that she couldn't change the play. When I came back, there was a letter saying that she wasn't coming back until she felt like it." Chris sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"Why'd you pick me to replace her?" asked Misty.

Ash was now spying on Misty. He was behind the wall and listening to the conversation. "Why? Well because you're sweet, kinda good looking, and don't take advantage of me!" Chris smiled at her.

Ash couldn't believe what Chris was throwing at Misty. Wasn't it obvious to Misty that it was a lie? "Isn't it obvious he's lying?" Ash whispered to himself.

How dare he sweettalk my Misty?

Wait did I just say my Misty?

Now I'm getting mad.

Might as well keep listening.

"Oh my!" Misty shockingly replied.

"I know you might not want to, but you know after the plays, if Linda doesn't come back would you like to keep traveling with me? I mean you get to see new places in luxury and everything." Chris asked her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ash yelled in his head.

"I don't know, I travel with Ash and he's really nice, and we see new places. Even if it's not in luxury, I don't mind. Tell you what, I'll think about it? Okay?" Misty smiled at him.

"That's all I'm asking!" Chris replied to her.

"Damn! Screw this! Misty you are going to be mine!" Ash yelled in his head again.

Prepare for trouble, because we are

Make that double for the 2nd time so far

To protect the world from theatrical devestaion

To unite all actors from the costumes' nation

To denounce the freedom of being a star

To be a hit and a movie star

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket keep your ratings high

Surrender now and you'll be in the spot light

Meowth that's right!

Meowth looked around. "Where is that Wobbafett?"

"Tranquilizer!" Jessie replied.

"OHHH!" Meowth answered.

Team Rocket looked at Misty and saw that both Chris and Misty were just walking away! "Hey twepette, where's your boyfriend?" asked Meowth.

"Ash is a boy and he's my friend!" Misty angrily replied.

"How do you know if we're talking about him?" James smirked.

"Uh… duh… cuz you always do! Atleast I have a brain." Misty sarcastically replied.

"James, launch the secret weapon." Ordered Jessie.

"Ai yai Jessie!" answered James.

James pressed a button and a giant robot crashed through the floor into the roof knock the building. "Idiots the buildings gonna collapse." Yelled Misty.

"Hurry everyone evacuate." Chris said running out.

"Help! I'm trapped!" Wailed Misty.

"Hurry someone help her!" asked Chris.

"Misty, don't worry!" yelled Ash coming out of his hiding spot.

Ash dashed from the wall and took Misty in his hands. He ran through the building while she clung onto his shirt for her dear life. The building was collapsing while they ran. "Keep going Ash everyone's out!" Yelled Chris.

"Okay!" Nodded Ash.

They ran out of the building. As soon as they were at a safe distance, there was a loud boom. "It looks like Team Rocket is blasting of again." Shouted Team Rocket.

"Thank You Ash! I owe you one!" Misty smiled at Ash.

"No problem. Well you might as well go home. I don't think you'll be practicing anymore. Can you walk though?" Asked Ash.

"No! I hurts." Winced Misty as she tried to stand on it.

"Might as well get you to a hospital." Sighed Ash.

"No I think It's just a sprain. It'll be okay by tomorrow, I promise." Pleaded Misty.

"You better!" Ash childishly grinned.

Ash, and Misty walked home with Chris. While Ash and Misty talked, Chris was talking to his agent in the back, where no one could hear them. "Yeah! I know you need the girl, but the whole building collapsing made Ash look like the hero. Don't worry, she'll be all over me by the end of the play! Okay boss…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

What is Chris talking about?

Who will Misty go with?

How did Brock's date go?

You just have to wait for the next chapter, IMPRESSING MISTY!

**Hey guys!!! Thanks for reading my story it makes me so happy. lol As soon as I edit the next chapter ill put it up okay? yay**


	5. Impressing Misty

**Chapter 5: **Impressing Misty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon people!

**AGES:**

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. (Flame Badge) They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests will Ash and Misty ever be able to have a peaceful day alone? AAML

**Author's Note**Wow so I was editing this again and I realized how I always wrote the story during 3° which was my computer class because the teacher liked me so much that he didn't care what I did. Lol.

* * *

LAST TIME:

"Might as well get you to a hospital." Sighed Ash.

"No I think It's just a sprain. It'll be okay by tomorrow, I promise." Pleaded Misty.

"You better!" Ash childishly grinned.

Ash, and Misty walked home with Chris. While Ash and Misty talked, Chris was talking to his agent in the back, where no one could hear them. "Yeah! I know you need the girl, but the whole building collapsing made Ash look like the hero. Don't worry, she'll be all over me by the end of the play! Okay boss…"

* * *

The day after the incident at the theatre, Chris decided to go and talk to Misty, but when he got there Ash and Misty were talking to each other. It didn't matter to him though, he went right in. "Hey Misty, since you're helping me with the play do you want to go out for lunch or watch a movie, or something?" asked Chris hoping for a yes.

"Yes." Replied Misty.

Yet at the same time Ash replied with a "no" of his own. "I know you don't want to see a movie with Chris, it's too weird, so I'll go." Laughed Misty.

"But…but…but…" stuttered Ash.

"No buts, when Brock comes back, I have no idea when, tell him I'm at the movies with Chris. Let's go!" Misty replied picking up her bag.

When they had left the room, Ash glared at the door. "Chris you think you've got Misty all wrapped up around you, we'll see about that." Shouted Ash with determination.

He couldn't just let Misty and Chris get together. He might have been planning something, or so Ash thought, so Ash followed Misty and Chris to the cliff.

(Jhoto League Song in the back ground.)

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

**(Misty and Chris about to kiss)**

**(Ash eating popcorn. MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!)**

Pokemon Johto!

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

Everybody wants to be master!

Everybody wants show their skills!

**(Misty and Chris hugging at the movies. Chris making the move to kiss Misty!)**

**(Ash dumps popcorn on both of their heads)**

Everybody wants to get there faster!

Make their way to the top of the hill!

Each time! You try!

Gonna get! Just a little better!

Each day! You climb!

One more step, up the ladder!

It's a whole new world we live!

**(Resturaunt, Misty and Chris eating.)**

**(Ash come us and spills water on them as a waiter.)**

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

It's a whole new way to see!

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

It's a whole new place!

With a brand new attitude!

But you still gotta CATCH'EM ALL!

Be the best that you can be!

**(Ash appoligizing. Sorry misure uh pardon my… look a monkey!)**

**(Ash escapes while Chris and Misty were looking at a "monkey")**

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

Do-do-do, Do, Do-do-do!

Pokemon Johto!

"Ahhhh! Now I'm all wet!" Laughed Chris.

"Ha ha ha!" Misty laughed along with him.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked looking at her with a childish face of question.

"This was so fun, even if we were being stalked!" Misty told him smiling once again.

"OOOKKKKAAAAYYY???" answered Chris having no idea what she was talking about at all.

After laughing a little more, Misty and Chris headed home. When they reached back they realized that Brock was still out. Misty got into dry clothes and went to check on Ash, who had slipped back in earlier. The real truth is he was tired and had already fallen a sleep. No cheating, really sleeping.

"That's so cute. Ash when you're a sleep you look like an angel." Misty smiled with passion and love in her eyes.

Misty lightly kissed Ash on the cheek and went to her own room. You could see Ash smiling, yet he didn't know that Misty had kissed him. It was kind of like a reflex that he had. Misty was going to talk to Chris, but she heard him talking and decided to snoop and spy. "I know boss. Yeah, we need that girl, Misty. I know, but… Yeah today was a success, except that idiotic friend of hers kept following us. No not Brock, Ash. Yeah, she didn't see him, but he was. I was so close to having her wrapped around my finger like a string. Sure… don't worry… It'll be our win, by the end of the play! Hahahaha!" laughed Chris.

"I'll show you to mess with me bastard… Just you watch!" Misty said with pure anger in her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Muahahahahahah chapter 5 done. Sorry for like never updating. High school is like crazy!**

What does Misty have in mind?

Will Chris win?

Will Ash win?

Who get's the girl?

Where the heck is Brock?

Find out next time!


	6. Misty's Surprise

**Chapter 5: **Misty's Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon people!

**AGES:**

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. (Flame Badge) They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests will Ash and Misty ever be able to have a peaceful day alone? AAML

**Author's Note**: Wow so I was editing this again and I realized how I always wrote the story during 3° which was my computer class because the teacher liked me so much that he didn't care what I did. Lol.

* * *

LAST TIME:

Misty lightly kissed Ash on the cheek and went to her own room. You could see Ash smiling, yet he didn't know that Misty had kissed him. It was kind of like a reflex that he had. Misty was going to talk to Chris, but she heard him talking and decided to snoop and spy. "I know boss. Yeah, we need that girl, Misty. I know, but… Yeah today was a success, except that idiotic friend of hers kept following us. No not Brock, Ash. Yeah, she didn't see him, but he was. I was so close to having her wrapped around my finger like a string. Sure… don't worry… It'll be our win, by the end of the play! Hahahaha!" laughed Chris.

"I'll show you to mess with me bastard… Just you watch!" Misty said with pure anger in her eyes.

* * *

**MISTY'S SURPRISE**

It was the morning and Ash had woken up from his sleep. His cheek for some reason felt a little warmer than the other. Ash went over to Misty's bed and saw that she was still sleeping. He lightly smiled at her. "You're such an angel." He whispered making sure she didn't get up from her sleep.

He gave her a kiss and started to leave so that she could continue to sleep. "Chris I'm going… to get back at you… just you watch…" Misty whispered in her sleep.

"Yes! Go Misty!" cheered Ash in his head.

With that Ash scurried out of the room. When Misty woke up Ash was just flipping through all 300 channels. (A/N: Gotta have the 300 channels!) "Hey Ash!" greeted Misty.

"Hey Mist!" greeted Ash.

"So…" started Misty.

"I was wondering what you were doing today!" finished Ash.

"That's a good question!" Misty said her face lifting.

"So you are???" pushed Ash.

Before Misty could reply Chris came walking through the door. "Hey Misty let's go to the movies again. Actually we could go out for dinner." He told her.

Misty slightly glared at him. "Um… today, I'm going to go with Ash somewhere!" she replied with a smirk.

"Really?!?!?!" both Chris and Ash replied at the same time.

Chris started to get angry. "Why you practically live with him!" he pointed out.

Misty refused to give up and let Chris point out the obvious. "Is this going somewhere, because Ash and I are going to enjoy the whole day!" She replied matter of factly.

"No way, what do you see in him?" Chris answered.

"Hey! I'm good looking!" Ash argued.

"He's my friend what do you want a contract???" Misty calmly replied and headed towards her room.

Misty then headed into her room to change. Once she was done they headed to the beach. On the way there Ash noticed a poster, about a dance tomorrow night. He hid It in his backpack and walked over to the blanket. (A/N: I'm not going to explain on what they did at the beach.)

When they got back they changed and went out for dinner. Misty had a burger and ice cream, and Ash had the same. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day. When they finally did get back they were both relaxing, when Brock finally called them. "Hey guys!" Brock said

**Ash/ Misty: Where the heck have you been?**

_We're in the Orange Islands. I guess you should know this Melody is my girlfriend. She was called back so we had to go back to the Orange Islands. This is my only chance to call right now, so I'm going to tell you, I'm safe. O I gotta go, bye!_

After that Ash went over to Misty with the flyer in his hands. Chris saw the flyer and also decided to go over to Misty. Both were going to do the same thing, ask Misty to the dance.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Who was going to go with Misty?

What will the other do?

Why was Melody asked to come back to the Orange Islands?

What will Misty wear?

Answer to these questions and more next time, in Excitement 24/7.


	7. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


	8. Who gets the girl!

**Chapter 7: **Who gets the girl!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon people!

**AGES:**

Ash: 14

Misty: 14

Brock: 16

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Summary:** Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were heading to the next town after Ash got his 5th badge. (Flame Badge) They stumbled upon Ruby Town and decided to stop. From being chased by people, embarrassing moments to weird quests will Ash and Misty ever be able to have a peaceful day alone? AAML

**Author's Note: EXCITEMENT 24/7 is back! **I don't care if you people don't like the way my story is going. This is the 3rd time I'm putting it up because someone doesn't like it. Well if they would actually tell me the problem them I could fix it couldn't I? So if you have a problem don't kill the story just tell me and I'll fix it!

* * *

LAST TIME:

_We're in the Orange Islands. I guess you should know this Melody is my girlfriend. She was called back so we had to go back to the Orange Islands. This is my only chance to call right now, so I'm going to tell you, I'm safe. O I gotta go, bye!_

After that Ash went over to Misty with the flyer in his hands. Chris saw the flyer and also decided to go over to Misty. Both were going to do the same thing, ask Misty to the dance.

* * *

"Hey Misty!" shouted Chris. 

Ash seemed a little angry that Chris had reached Misty before he did. "Hey I was going to say that!" shouted Ash.

Chris just smirked at Ash with an evil glint in his eye. He was going to succeed and beat Ash to getting Misty's affection. "First come first serve wannabe master." laughed Chris.

Ash still a little distraught mumbled to himself crossing his arms on his chest. "Sure, that's what you think."

Chris had, however, heard Ash and continued to make him angry and make it seem as if Ash was below him, just because he was an actor and Ash was a trainer. "I know what I think. You'll never become a Pokemon Master, so ha!"

Both had begun to argue over who was better. Each one wanted to be the better one in Misty's eyes and so they continued t throw insults at each other. While they continued to argue. Misty went and changed into her night clothes. After, when she came out they were still arguing and so she went to bed.

Later that night noise could still be heard, waking Misty up. She yawned and then proceeded to question where the noise was coming from. More importantly, what the noise was. "What's with the racket?" she asked no one in particular.

The black alarm clocked flashed 2:00 in big red letters. Misty was angered. All she had wanted was a nice nap and she wasn't able to get that anywhere because of the two boys who didn't want to grow up. "You two are so dead! It's 2AM!" she yelled.

Misty got out of bed and walked over to the two children who had continued to argue even after she had gone to bed. How long does it take to notice i'm not there?

Ash had taken off his over coat and was in his black shirt. "Come on, you might be famous but I'm hot!" he said licking his finger and putting it on his arm, "Sizzle!"

Chris wasn't down for the count yet. "Atleast girls follow me around everywhere I go. You just have Misty!" he arrogantly told Ash.

Misty had had it. She couldn't stand the two arguing anymore because all she wanted to do was sleep. The two little children arguing had woken her up and she was sick of it. "Will you two shut it? I mean how (beep) long does it take a (beep) (beep) to (beep) know i'm gone?" She swore at them. **  
**

"Uh... what's with the beep?" Ashasked her.

Misty looked at the Ash in question. Another beep was heard in the background and Misty realized what it was . "That's the alarm clock hold on." she said as she went to go turn it off.

After Misty had come back to the two kids she continued to talk. "Okay I said, Will you, yadi, yadi, yada. I mean how freakin long does it take a fucking bastard to freakin know i'm gone?" she said angrily.

Chris looked dumbfounded. "You were gone?" he said looking over to the couch.

Ash couldn't believe how stupid Chris was. "She just said that, i'm not even that stupid! Actually, i'm not stupid!" Ash said proudly sticking out his chest.

"Both of you shut it! Ash ask me what you wanted." Misty said losing her patience. **  
**

"Uh Misty, you want to go the ball dance thing with me tonight?" Ash shyly asked.

"Yes!" Misty happily replied, "Chris, now you ask!"

"Wouldn't you rather go with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, now sleep!" said Misty ending the discussion. **  
**

"Ha ha ha ha!" Ash laughed.

Chris was embarressed to have been rejected, after he had been so confident that Misty would have rather gone with him. "Shut up, stupid!" he angrily said.

"I'm not stupid!" Ash argued.

"She'll go with me, just you watch!" threatened Chris.

"She already said yes to me!" Ash arrogantly replied.

"WAAAA, I HAD A BAD DREAM. THERE WERE TWO IDIOTS AND THEY WERE ARGUING ALL NIGHT! THEN..."rambled Togepi.

Misty was angry once again. "Now you woke Togepi up!" she yelled from her bed. **  
**

Pikachu woke up and looked towards the two. "Shut up damn it!" he said as he shocked the two.

Misty was happy. "Good job pikachu, now we can get some rest!"

Chris stood in the room alone._ Just you watch Ketchum, Misty will go to the dance thing with me, just you watch! _"Muahahaha Muahahah!" he shouted.

"Shut it!"

"Sorry!"replied Chris.

TO BE CONTINUED...

What will Misty do?

What will Chris do?

What will Ash do?

Most of all, what will they wear?

Find the answers on the next chapter of Excitement 247


End file.
